


Meet Yourself

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliborn meet yourself, Cherubswitch AU, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Lime Blood Caliborn, Polite Caliborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Meet Yourself

Caliborn: I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOu.

Caliborn: I KNOW.

Caliborn: I'VE BEEN WAITING.

Caliborn: IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME FOR YOU AND I TO MEET.

Caliborn: ....

Caliborn: ...

Caliborn: SO WHAT WILL BE YOUR DECISION?

Caliborn: I'M SORRY FOR SPACING OuT, MISTER....  
Caliborn: MISTER CALIBORN.

Caliborn: BuT...

Caliborn: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SuPPOSED TO DO.

Caliborn: AM I SuPPOSED TO ASK YOu A QuESTION?

Caliborn: NO.  
Caliborn: BUT YOU CAN ASK IF YOU WANT.

Caliborn: OH.

Caliborn: IN THAT CASE...

Caliborn: I'VE HEARD FROM JADE THAT YOu LIKE TO TELL STORIES LIKE I DO.

Caliborn: YES I STILL DO. IN MY TIMELINE, IT WAS A WAY TO HELP PASS THE TIME AND COPE WITH MY SISTER'S TROUBLING PSYCHE.

Caliborn: NOW I TELL THEM TO OTHERS TO HELP THEM PROGRESS.

Caliborn: WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TELL ONE?

Caliborn: YES PLEASE.

Caliborn: I JuST HAVE SO MANY QuESTIONS.

Caliborn: LIKE WHAT ALTERNATE TIMELINE DID YOu COME FROM?

Caliborn: WHY ARE YOu HERE IN ECHIDNA'S LAIR?

Caliborn: THIS IS WHERE I WAS KILLED.

Caliborn: (0_0)

Caliborn: WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TELL YOU MY STORY?

Caliborn: *nod*

Caliborn: IN THE BEGINNING, I WAS JUST LIKE YOU.

Caliborn: INNOCENT....CREATIVE....MERCIFUL....PATIENT...

Caliborn: THINGS THAT MY SISTER LACKED. 

Caliborn: BUT OUR PATHS CHANGED FROM THERE.

Caliborn: I KILLED MY SISTER BEFORE SHE HAD THE CHANCE TO KILL ME FIRST.

Caliborn: AT FIRST, I WAS CONFUSED.

Caliborn: THEN FINALLY I RELISHED IN THE VICTORY.

Caliborn: I DID EVERYTHING THAT SHE WANTED TO DO TO ME.

Caliborn: I USED THE COLOR OF HER BLOOD TO MOCK HER.

Caliborn: I TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT REMINDED ME OF HER PRESENCE.

Caliborn: BUT IT WAS THEN I REALIZED

Caliborn: I WAS ACTING EXACTLY LIKE THE MONSTER I DESPISED.

Caliborn: AFTER THAT, I DECIDED TO CHANGE SO I WOULDN'T END BECOMING LIKE HER.

Caliborn: I HEADED OUT TO COMPLETE THE SESSION.

Caliborn: AND SUCCESSFULLY BEAT THE GAME.

Caliborn: BUT IN THE END I WAS STILL ALONE.

Caliborn: SO I DECIDED TO VISIT ECHIDNA WHERE I MADE A DEAL WITH HER.

Caliborn: AND THAT'S HOW YOu ENDED uP HERE.

Caliborn: CORRECT.

Caliborn: AND NOW THAT YOu'RE HERE I CAN FINALLY FULFILL THE ROLE I WAS GIVEN.

Caliborn: WAIT!

Caliborn: WHAT AM I SuPPOSED TO DO?

Caliborn: THAT ANSWER IS COMPLETELY SIMPLE.

Caliborn: JUST LIVE.


End file.
